Wait For Me
by Cataluna
Summary: Round Robin Story Contest... A/U I/K separated by circumstances, can they find their way back to each other again? (COMPLETE)


This is a story I did for Ookami's website.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

Wait For Me 

Part 1

By Cataluna

"Freak!"

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru!" a little girl with bluish-gray eyes and pigtails cried out, trying her hardest to escape from her tormentor.  Not paying attention to where she was going, she didn't see the raised tree root in her path until it was too late.  "Ow!" crying out softly at her skinned knees.  She ignored the pain and tried to push herself off the ground.

The older boy got to her before she could.  "Did I say you can get up?" kicking her with his shiny new shoes.

She curled herself up into a ball to protect herself, and held back her tears, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Stop being such a jerk Sesshomaru!" a small voice bravely called out.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha, or I'll beat you too.  I need to teach stupid-face a lesson," he replied.

He crossed his arms stubbornly, puffing out his cheeks in anger, and stood in between him and the girl.  "No!"

Kagome raised her dirt-smeared cheeks from the floor just in time to see a little boy around her age kicked Sesshomaru in the crotch, causing him to groan and fall to his knees.  The expression on his face was priceless.

"Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her hand.

They ran as fast as their little legs could carry them until they both collapsed with exhaustion in front of a large tree at the shrine ground.  

Finally catching her breath, she turned to the silver haired boy next to her.   "My name is Kagome.  Thanks for saving me, and you have pretty hair," she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

Blushing a little, "Keh, you talk to much." 

**~ 10 Years Later ~**

He waited for her under their tree, the Goshinbu.  She was late again and he was quickly losing his patience.  'Damn her, doesn't she know that I have to tell her something important?'  

At the sight of her approaching him from a distant, he straightened up immediately and ran his hand through his silver-white hair.  His heart thumped loudly in his ears at what he was about to tell Kagome, his best friend since that day he had helped her escape from his half brother.  'But what if she's disgusted by the idea of us being together?' he scowled at the thought.  

There was something different about her today, she looked unlike her usual cheery self.  

"Hey," giving him a hug.  

His eyes widened in surprise, thought they were close, he could count the number of times they'd hugged on his hand.  He took this as a sign that everything would turn out fine, and all but crushed her to his chest.  "Kagome," he sighed, burying his face in her silky long hair.  He loved how she always smelled of cherry blossoms. 

They sat down on the bench next to the tree.  "We need to talk," they both said at the same time.  

"No you first," Kagome managed to say before him, giving him a small encouraging smile. 

Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously and stared down at his hands, "Umm… Kagome, we've been friends, best friends for a long time," his eyes darted to hers quickly then back to his lap.  

She reached over and squeezed his hand lightly, missing the faint blush on his face, "Yea, go on."  

"I… I want us to be more than friends," he spitted out the last part of the sentence so rapidly and softly that she wasn't sure if she had heard the right thing.  

She leaned over till they were nearly cheek-to-cheek, "I'm sorry, what did you say again?"  

Inuyasha let out a frustrated groan.  'Is she trying to torture me on purpose?'  "I…" he began again when he decided that action spoke louder than words.  He wasn't much of a speaker to begin with anyway.  Hoping that she wouldn't slap him for this, he turned his head and gave her a firm kiss on the mouth that was over before her mind could even registered what was happening.  

She sat stunned, and gently touched her lips, feeling as though she had just fallen off the top of the world.  'My first kiss!'  "Inuyasha?" she turned just in time to see that he was attempting to walk away rather then stay and talk to her about this.  Running after him, "Inuyasha!"       

He paused in his step with his back still facing her, his hands clenched into tight fists, "It's okay Kagome.  Just pretend it never happened, I won't act weird or anything.  I just need some time to think," he began to move again.  

"No," she whirled the surprised boy around and pulled him down for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the first, and growing deeper and deeper by the minute.  They finally broke apart due to a need for air.  

"Inuyasha… I've waited so long for this," she whispered, nesting her face in his chest.  

He smiled, "I was so afraid that you would be disgusted by this."    

"Stupid, never… how could I be disgusted.  I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time.  I hated seeing other girls at school jump all over you."

"Th-they wanted me?" a bit surprise.  

"Yes, just about every girl wanted you, and they all hated me for being close to you."

He pressed his mouth against hers lightly, "Feh, it was the same with you too, I'm always threatening guys for hitting on you.  But none of this matter now, we're together and they can't tear us apart."

The smile faded quickly from her face, she stiffened and stepped out of his embrace.  

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he gently lifted her chin to the sight of tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I…" she collapsed into his arms.

She was going away, not to another city, but thousands of miles across the sea, to America.  That was what she had wanted to tell him before he had revealed his feelings and his heart to her.  She didn't even know she was moving until that day, her parents had kept the truth from her.    

He didn't regret any of it; only that he didn't have the gut to do it sooner.  Even though it was bittersweet, their last week together was one of the happiest he had ever experienced.  They had tried to spend as much time as possible with each other, he even snuck over to her room a couple of nights to sleep with her in her bed.  

It was hard to keep their kissing and touching from leading to something more.  There was nothing like the fact of knowing that they would have to be apart soon that made them want to be as close as two people could possibly get now.  But they both agreed that they were too young for this now, no matter how much they loved each other.   

~ Flashback ~

"Mmm… Inuyasha," she sighed, relishing in the warm kisses he was placing on her neck, and lightly squeezed his arms.

"Kagome," he found his way back to her lips, his tongue swept inside her mouth, deepening their kiss.  

Her eyes suddenly opened in surprise, "Inuyasha?"

His hands paused beneath her breasts.  "Yea?"

"What's that?" regarding to the hardness pressed heatedly against her thigh.

He groaned, and rolled off of her so that he was facing the wall.  "Sorry," he mumbled, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  He could feel his manhood twitching in discomfort.

Confused by his behavior, "Inuyasha?" She leaned over and lightly touched his face.

'She can be so fucking naïve sometimes!'  He grabbed her hand and placed it on his arousal. "You do this to me," he growled before turning over again, having her hand on him did not help his situation one bit.

Kagome's eyes widened, and felt herself reddened from head to toe at her realization, "I- I'm sorry.  I didn't know."

He sighed, and wrapped his arm around her.  Placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Don't worry about it."  He groaned when he felt her hand touching him, massaging his ache lightly.

"Is it painful?"

He closed his eyes, and regretfully took her hand away.  Linking fingers, "I'll live.  But you shouldn't do that until you're ready for something more."  

"I'm afraid… what if we can't be together when I'm ready?" 

He kissed her temple, "Just sleep." 

~ End Flashback ~

"Inuyasha," she said softly against his chest, her voice shaking a bit.

'It's time,' he realized with a heavy heart.  He glared at the car that was going to take his Kagome away, and held her even more tightly, wishing with all his heart that they could stay like this forever.

"I want you to know that you don't have to wait for me…you're free to be with oth-"

He cut her off with a searing kiss that left her speechless, "Stupid!  I don't want anyone else.  You're the only one I want."

"I want only you too!  I'll write everyday and I'll try to save up for a plane ticket to come see you," she promised him tearfully between kisses. 

'I'll wait as long as possible for us to meet again, forever if I have to.'

**~ 7 Years Later ~**

He stared grimly at the house he used to live in.  Since she'd left him, his life had been literally turned upside down.  For the first couple of months, she had written to him religiously. Her letters were his saving grace; they made each day without her a little more bearable.  

But then the letters that he had looked forward to receiving everyday suddenly stopped coming for no reason at all, and just when he needed her the most.  His mom had been killed in a car accident, leaving him to be in the care of his half brother, Sesshomaru.  

His new legal guardian was not exactly warm to him, and constantly belittled him for the smallest things, his grades, athletic abilities, and even his choice in friends.  Once, he even went as far as telling him that Kagome was trash, that she had probably found someone else to spread her legs for.  They had gotten into a huge fight over that, almost ending with a trip to the hospital.  Things had become even icier between them afterward.

Inuyasha didn't give up though, he kept writing to her daily.  Thinking that her letters were sent to his old address, he had even asked the new residence if they had his letters.  He finally stopped writing after not hearing from her for more than two year, not wanting to bother her any longer.

At first, he tried to get over her by dating tons of girls, even a Kagome look-alike named Kikyo.  She was one of those country club girls, smart, pretty, and a total snob.  Sesshomaru had approved, and even encouraged their relationship.  But he quickly came to realize that she was nothing like her, and that he would never want another girl as much as he had… still wanted Kagome.  So instead, at his brother's suggestion he began to devote his life to their father's company, turning into a ruthless businessman like Sesshomaru.

"Is that you, Inuyasha?"

He turned to see a familiar looking old man.  "Who the fuck are you?"

"It IS you.  Remember me?  I was your father's most faithful servant, Myouga."

 "Oh you, what do you want, old man?"

Glancing around nervously, "Can we talk in some place more private?"

"Sir, what would you like to drink?" the stewardess asked.

"Just water," he replied, and leaned his head back.  With a heavy sigh, he reached inside his jacket for the letter he had almost memorized word for word in the last 24 hrs.  The paper was yellowed with age and the ink was smeared by both their tears.  

_Inuyasha,_

I don't understand why you had stopped writing to me.  Did I do something wrong?  Have you found someone new?  I tried to call you the other day, but your brother picked up and told me that you never want to speak and hear from me anymore.  He wouldn't tell me why, only something about me being no good for you.  If what he said was true, that you wish me to be out of your life, then I won't bother you anymore.  Just promise me one thing, be happy.  No matter what, I want you to know that you'll be in my heart.

_Always,_

_Kagome_

He never thought Sesshomaru would go so fucking far to keep them apart, though he knew that Sesshomaru had never liked her, mainly because she wasn't wealthy and had lived on the wrong side of the town, and partly because he was still holding a grudge over what had happened ten years ago.  Now, thanks to Myouga, he finally knew that the last seven years of his life had been based on a lie.  Kagome hadn't stopped writing to him.  The last letter she had sent him was dated four years ago.  He clenched his hands, almost crumbling the letter in the process.  

Sesshomaru, his bastard of a brother, was the reason why he had stopped hearing from Kagome.  Disapproving in their relationship, he had made certain that none of their letters were reaching each other.  Now he was on a nonstop flight to America, not even bothering to pack, armed with only his wallet and Kagome's new address that Myouga had given him.

'Would she even want or remember me?' he pondered nervously and stared out the window.

A/N: You can read the rest of this at my website which you can find in my ff.net profile.  I do need to have ff.net on my case for having a lemon.


End file.
